


Darkness Is the Only Light I know

by Shy_St4r_Night



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anger, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampires, aggressiveness, multi-chapter, sad mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_St4r_Night/pseuds/Shy_St4r_Night
Summary: Typical Vampire vs Vampire Hunter FicAU~The year is 840 when Mikasa’s world is shattered. The world is more complicated than she knows with two races fighting for dominance. One wants to see the light while the other is determined to make sure the other goes extinct. Mikasa must fight for survival as she finds herself alone. It is only when she finds a group of well-trained soldiers, she will know just how much power she holds. Not to mention drawing the attention of their mysterious Leader who seems to have taken an interest in her.A Levi/Mikasa Fic
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 14





	Darkness Is the Only Light I know

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Attack on Titan. It is owned by Hajime Isayama. This is just a work of fan imagination.

~+~

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was the setting sun. 

Mikasa watched as the sky melted over to a hazy purple. Then finally saw the stars come out from behind translucent clouds. 

The girl brought up her hand as she laid on the grassy hill, fisting the air. Contemplating why the stars only came out at night. Were they shy? Bashful? Timid?

It was strange.

They were so beautiful, so why did they have to hide during the day?

Mikasa slowly let her arm down when she felt it. A sudden hum that radiated throughout her body. It didn’t hurt but had a feeling of a strange pressure. She brought her hand to her face looking for an explanation when she heard a call. 

The young girl lifted herself up immediately. 

“Mikasa! Come home. It’s late!”

“Okay, mom!” She yelled, walking back to her family cottage. Once she got to the door, a twig snapped. She immediately tensed. Only for her father to emerge from a bush with their dinner. He hadn’t noticed her yet, which gave her an idea. Mikasa stepped back to hide within the bushes, waiting for her chance to strike. 

When her father reached the door, she sprang from her hiding spot.

“Papa!”

The man twirled around in fright, dropping his kill. “Mikasa!”

The girl giggled. “Got you Papa.”

Mr. Ackerman chuckled. “That you did. You scared the daylights out of me, Little One!” He poked her in the stomach which caused her to laugh. She swatted at his hand trying to stop his tickling. “Now let’s go eat before this meat goes bad.” He picked up the carcass of the animal with one hand then Mikasa with the other. The little girl clung to her father as he carried the both of them inside. 

“Dear! Your back,” Mrs. Ackerman called from the kitchen. A sudsy plate was in her hand as she smiled. “And you found our curious little daughter.”

Mikasa snickered from her father’s arm. Then was set down gently as he placed his offering on the table. A wild boar stared back at her. 

It’s blank eyes looked into her grey hues. 

The girl cast her eyes down. She didn’t particularly like this part but her parents told her it was necessary for her survival. 

She heard her mother set a bowl under the animal’s throat then caught the flash of silver as her father pulled out his hunting knife. A quick slash and soon the precious nourishment was spilling into the wooden bowl below. When the liquid reached the top, Mrs. Ackerman pulled the bowl. 

She set it on the table then turned to help her husband disassemble the remaining flesh. Mikasa watched her parent’s carefully cut through the meat when she spotted the wooden bowl sitting on the table. The little girl grabbed a chair, pushing with all her strength to reach the table. When it was almost directly underneath, she climbed onto the seat. 

Deep ruby red liquid swirled in the dish. It was almost appetizing, just staring at how the blood flowed.

She gripped the bowl when it was suddenly taken away. Her mother’s kind expression stared down at her. “Careful, honey. You don’t wanna spill this.” She set down the bowl on a high shelf. “We need this to last us over the next few days.”  


The little girl pouted. “But I wasn’t going to spill it.”

“I know,” her mother said. “But I just want to be careful, okay.” She stroked her daughter’s chin. 

Mikasa instantly melted at her mother’s warm touch. She nuzzled her hand with a bright smile. 

Mrs. Ackerman beamed at her daughter. “C’mon let’s go help your father get dinner ready.”

“Okay!”

~+~

Once the family ate some boar meat, they all sat in the family room. Mr. Ackerman held the bowl full of blood then poured some into three individual cups. He saved about half, putting the rest in a cupboard. 

Mikasa took a hold of her cup, licking the back of her teeth. She tilted the drink and felt the sticky liquid slosh against her lips. Unaware what was happening to her, her grey eyes became brighter while her canines grew in length. When she opened her mouth, a pleasant hum vibrated through her. The taste alone was the sweetest she ever tasted. Her stomach yearned for more but the cup was already empty. 

She jutted out her lip in disappointment. 

“Don’t worry sweetie. We’ll have more soon,” her mother reassured her. Her own grey irises glowed in the light. 

Mr. Ackerman nodded in agreement. “I’ll go out and hunt again when we are almost out.”

His wife smiled in agreement, bringing out a box from under a stack of books. Mikasa obediently crawled onto her lap when she sat down. Mrs. Ackerman pulled a comb from the container, gathering a section of back hair. She hummed as she gently combed Mikasa’s long hair.

The girl closed her eyes, smiling happily when she remembered the stars. “Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do the stars disappear when the sun comes out?” She tilted her head a bit. “Are they scared?”

Mrs. Ackerman chuckled. “No, honey. I believe they are just sleeping. Waiting for the night sky, so they can shine with all their might.” She pinched cheeks softly.

Mikasa squealed in delight. “I see. So they come out at night to shine light unto us?”

“In a way,” her mother said, gently pulling another section of dark hair.

“So they are kind of like my friends? Cause they help bring light to us?”

“Yes, they are the greatest friends you will ever have.”

Mikasa grinned, then felt her mouth open in a yawn. She felt sleepy as her father gathered her into his arms. He carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. Sluggish grey eyes peeked from beneath the covers as Mrs. Ackerman placed a heart-warming kiss on her forehead. 

“Good night, my angel. I love you.”

“Love you to mom,” she replied with a drowsy grin. Her father softly stroked her forehead then kissed the exact same spot her mom did earlier. 

“Love you, Mikasa.”

“Love you too, Papa.” 

Mr. Ackerman smiled happily when he saw his daughter snuggle further into her covers. She looked like a black baby bear. He ruffled her hair and turned towards his wife. Together they shared one last look then left their daughter’s room holding hands.

~+~

Her body jerked in response to the sudden feeling of danger. Mikasa peeked open an eye, looking for anything out of place. Her ordinary room was just the same as she had left it. Not a toy misplaced. 

She tried to shake off the bad feeling and had just closed her eyes when a loud bang crashed downstairs. The little girl quickly sat up in bed listening for the sound again. She shakily threw off her covers and hopped out of bed. She placed her ear against the door, hearing a series of rushed footsteps coming up the steps. 

Mikasa barely managed to back away from the door when her mother crashed in. The woman clutched her neck tightly, gasping. Her hair was all over the place and she was paler than before. 

“Mom!” 

Mrs. Ackerman tried to smile as Mikasa kneeled in front of her. Her daughter’s face was contorted into fear as she saw the red liquid seeping through her fingers. Still, her mother didn’t want to make her scared but they had to get out of the house. Now.

“Mikasa listen to me. We have to go. Do you see that latch?” She asked, guiding Mikasa to a trapdoor hidden underneath her bed. The girl nodded. “Good. D-Do you t-th-think you can lift i-it?” Her mother gasped out, feeling her body grow weaker the longer she stood. 

Mikasa grasped the handle pulling with all her strength but the door didn’t budge. The wood must have swelled through the floor. “I-I can’t,” she panicked, trying again. The door still didn’t move. Fear overtook her senses as she sensed moving figures running up the steps. Only for it to grow more when her mother gagged, coughing up blood. 

“Mom!” She caught her as she fell. Tears began to collect along her lashes when terror collected in her abdomen. She clutched her mom in pure fright.

“I-it’s alright Mikasa. I-i’ll protect you.” The girl could see tears in her mother’s eyes as well. But also a strong determination. 

Mikasa only nodded numbly as the door burst off its hinges. Three men in strange uniforms stomped in, all with hoods obscuring their faces. They didn’t say anything, but one suddenly walked up to them. He was larger than the others with piercing blue eyes.

“There you are,” he muttered then made to grab for them. A hiss held him back as he saw Mrs. Ackerman bare her fangs to him, still clutching her neck. He huffed a laugh. “Do you think that scares me?”

He suddenly grabbed the woman’s head slamming it onto the ground. Mrs. Ackerman shrieked out in pain, still holding her neck. From the force of the impact, more blood spilled out from beneath her fingers. 

“Mom!” Mikasa cried, standing to run to her. A pair of hands seized her around the waist as she started violently squirming. 

“Hey! Knock it off you piece of filth!” Her attacker shouted, trying to keep a grip on her. Though with her insistent squirming it was becoming hard to keep her contained. It was when he squeezed her hard that Mikasa bit down on his arm. The man howled in pain, dropping her. Mikasa didn’t have any time to react when a hand struck her across the face. She fell to the floor, crying.

“Mikasa!” Her mother shouted, glaring at the men. “Don’t you dare lay a hand on my daughter!” She shot up from the floor with surprising speed. Her eyes took on a deathly glow as she stared at each man menacingly. Her appearance shifting from a frightened animal to protective mother instantly. The only sound floating around the room was muffled cries from her daughter. 

The men were silent for a while before they pulled blades from their sides. Pointing the sharpened tips at the woman, as they both stared at each other in the ethereal moonlight. 

~+~


End file.
